Way of the Crimson Night
The Way of the Crimson Night (ゆえんザくれないよる, Yuen Za Kurenai Yoru) is a martial art that has been passed down through the generations by the Stormcrow clan. With Iro being the last surviving clan member to be taught it before the rest were slaughtered during a massive bandit raid. Afterward, Iro took to the mountains and evolved, perfected it creating a style that seamlessly combines elemental magic and physical martial arts. Description A simple martial art before the great slaughter, Iro took it to a whole other level when he went into seclusion and started training, he evolved and perfected the martial art into something more. Taking these basic principles of physical combat and elemental/magical manipulation and improving upon them. 1. Hand to Hand The hand to hand combat revolves around manipulating elements/magic with physical strikes such as creating sharpened wind currents around your feet when kicking thus giving your kicks the ability to cut like blades. Or using fire magic in conjunction with a palm strike to create a fiery explosion on impact that engulfs the opponent point blank range. 2. Sword Sword combat revolves mainly around the speed ability of the martial art flash step as well as utilizing after images and pure skill rather then manipulation of elemental magic though that is still a part of it, it more or less takes a back seat when the sword is drawn. Training The training is made up of intense outdoors training in order to make the user as in tune with the elements and nature as possible as there has to be harmony between them. Thus each practitioner must train in each environment for the respected elements that the martial art consists of. Such as oceans, rivers, tundra's, peaks and volcanoes, in intense lighting/thunder storms to the point that the element becomes part of them enabling them to resist intense heat, electricity, cold etc in a sense becoming one with the natural world. In addition to that, the user must be physically conditioned. This would involve striking boulders, tree's, climbing mountains barefoot and bare handed as well as weight lifting and cardio etc, daily. Magical Non-Elemental Techniques Flash Step (せんこうはこび, Senkou Kakobi) Iro imbues his legs with magical energy allowing to create short intense bursts of speed which in turn allow him to quickly dodge incoming attacks or create after-images. Unarmed Techniques White Dragon Palm (しろいりゅうてのうち, Shiroi Ryuu Tenouchi) Utilizing Flash Step in his arms and imbuing his fists with his signature white fire, Iro attacks with a barrage of lighting quick punches before ending it with a palm strike, super heating the surrounding air at the moment of impact causing the particles that compose both the heat and the oxygen to split due to reactions; thus causing a combustion with the atoms of hydrogen creating a fiery and explosive palm strike of condensed magical and fiery energy engulfing his opponent. Hidden Blade (ひとしれずけん, Hitoshirezu Ken) Iro does a spinning back kick while using wind magic that sharpens the wind similar to making an almost invisible wind blade around his foot making his kicks capable of cutting and piercing flesh like a blade. It is not restricted to simply spinning back kicks though but can be utilized with any kick or strike. Thundering Fujin: Palm (とどろかすふじんてのうち, Todorokasu Fujin Tenouchi) Iro condenses magical power and wind magic within his palm, thrusting it forward and releasing a powerful but controlled blast of air/wind, causing great damage and delivering shock waves of pure force across the area. Void Strikes (がらんどうこうげき, Garandou Kougeki) Iro attacks with magically enhanced palm and finger strikes designed to cause internal damage to the body and disrupt the bodies ability to channel magic properly for a short period of time. Eternal Night: Death Strike (ふへんよるたかいこうげき, Fuhen Yoru Takai Kougeki) Iro uses flash step to strike the enemy with a shoulder/elbow bash with incredible speed and power, it hits with such speed that it leaves an after-image in its wake being compared to a flash of lighting. And the power/force produced is enough that if you are hit with this technique close enough to your heart it will stop beating. More than capable of flat out killing weaker opponents and incapacitating stronger ones at the very least it will knock back incredibly strong foes several feet back. Divine Raiko Palm (てんらいらいこうてのうち, Tenrai Raikou Tenouchi) Iro uses flash step to get past the enemy defenses's and strikes at the opponent with a palm strike, using Lighting Magic: Lighting Bolt right before the palm strike impacts striking them with a lighting bolt point blank even if they block both the palm strike and lighting bolt the flash of lighting point blank will blind them for a few seconds. Qilin's Bite (きりんそしゃく, Kirin's Soshaku) Iro attacks and grabs the empty basin pressure point( real pressure point ) located just below the neck and above the shoulder, paralyzing the opponent, attack with a lighting-infused rising elbow to the face with your free arm, let go of the pressure point and kick them with a lighting imbued spinning back kick to the chest. Eternal Tundra, Flash Freezing Palm (ふへんツンドラせんこうぎょうこてのうち, Fuhen Tsundora Senkou Gyouko Tenouchi) Iro utilizes his mastery of freeze and attacks his opponent with a freeze imbued palm strike flash freezing his opponent, this is possible due to Iro's mastery of the freeze spell enabling him to freeze tissue and clothing once he makes physical contact Whirlwind technique (かいうテクニック, Kaiu Tekunikku) When the opponent strikes with a wide punch, step forward with the leg on the side of the blocking arm, block a wide punch to the side of the head with the forearm and bicep, front leg step back while wrapping your raised arm around the enemies extended arm and punching them in the face with a double cross, followed up by a short leg sweep, and a 180 degree spinning throw. Flowing Water (りゅうれいみず, Ryuurei Mizu) Take a defensive stance and withstand the enemies onslaught deflecting their attacks away from you with soft techniques, when an opening appears simultaneously grab the enemy's fist and forearm mid punch and turning, using the enemies force against them as you throw them over your shoulder and away from you. Crouching Leaf (そんきょは, Sonkyo Ha) Take a defensive stance again withstanding the enemy's attacks but this time defending with the rigid Go techniques aiming your blocks at the most vulnerable spots on the enemy's arms and legs while hitting with force hurting the enemy with your blocks when an opening appears attack with a fast lighting imbued double punch, followed by a side elbow strike and followed up with a shoulder bash hit with enough force to knock your opponent several yards away. Boreal Defence (つゆじもけいび, Tsuyujimo Keibi) Iro utilizes freeze in palm strikes and open-handed techniques to freeze flames, water and disperse elemental attacks, it's able to cancel out other elements with the exception of slayer and lost magic and strong fire and wind magic. Secret Swords Secret Sword: Crimson Blossoms (シークレットやいばくれないはな, Shiikuretto Ken Kurenai Hana) Iro utilizes flash step to to create short bursts of speed to attack at blind spots, delivering a Sai Cha slash to the back and a Sai Tok strike to the right, then another Sai Tok to the left, decapitating and cutting the enemy in half, ending with a spiraling pillar of white fire consuming what's left. The user should end up where they started when the attack is finished. To a victim watching the shape of the attack, it will be seen as a triangle. The speed in which this attack is used is incredible leaving only after images in its wake. even if the enemy defends against all 3 attacks they'll be consumed by the fire afterward and if they try to escape the attack area they'll be left open to a follow-up/counter. Secret Sword: Crashing Phoenix (シークレットやいばついらくフェニックス, Shiikuretto Ken Tsuiraku Fenikkusu) Iro uses flash step to get up close to the enemy and below their guard, attacking the enemy with an upper stab from the ground up towards their chest with extreme force raising them off the ground. Before jumping above them and attacking them with a flaming horizontal 360 spin slash knocking them back down to the ground with increased force. Secret Sword: May Wind, October Rain (シークレットやいばメイかぜじゅうがつこうう, Shiikuretto Ken Gogatsu Kaze Juugatsu Kouu) Iro creates a water barrier around him and his opponent and backs into it utilizing his elemental water body to become part of the barrier, utilizing flash step he pops out and strikes from various angles, appearing as though he is teleporting to the enemies vulnerable area's to strike. Secret Sword: Unorthodox Guarding (シークレットやいばちんご, Shiikuretto Ken Chingo) Iro utilizes very unorthodox and quick methods of blocking that require precise precision and awareness such as using his guard, handle and even the butt cap of his sword which often catches unprepared enemies off guard and allows Iro to make quick work of them using lighting quick counters. Secret Sword: Swirling Currents (シークレットやいばかりゅう, Shiikuretto Ken Karyuu) A technique created to mimic the swirling and waving currents that Iro studied when he saw how they swept around obstacles, rocks and various objects in rivers and rapids, what this technique does is allow the user to switch the direction and place of the hands mid-movement with ease and swirl and twist around guards and blocks mimicking water currents, leaving enemies open to counters. Secret Sword: Snake Hidden within the Grass: Sword (シークレットやいばへびひとしれずいないザくさ, Shiikuretto Ken Suneeku Hitoshirezu Inai Za Kusa Ken) Iro rushes his opponent attacking and just barely missing his enemy on purpose, using flash step to create afterimages in front of them and then attacking with a true thrust imbued with a nearly invisible wind to extend the blades range, hidden from within the afterimages. Secret Sword: Gale Sword Technique (シークレットやいばぼうふうけんぎほう, Shiikuretto Ken Boufuu Ken Gihou) Iro uses wind magic in conjunction with the ethernano in the air to condense and fire off compressed airwaves from his blade with each slash of his sword, releasing slash shaped waves of air with cutting power comparable to that of a sword the airwaves themselves are practically invisible but are vaguely outlined in the colour of whatever the users aura is and the waves can be released as fast as the user can slash. The user can also imbue more magical energy into it to create a stronger more powerful airwave. Secret Sword: Thundering Fujin: Sword (シークレットやいばとどろかすふじんけん, Shiikuretto Ken Todorokasu Fujin Ken) The same principle as the palm technique, Iro condenses magical power and wind magic around his blade and quickly thrusts it forward, releasing all the stored energy from the tip of the blade in a powerful and controlled blast of wind/air that causes great damage and powerful short-range shockwaves of pure force. Secret Sword: Seeking Demon (シークレットやいばついきゅうあくま, Shiikuretto Ken Tsuikyuu Akuma) Iro attack a defending enemy with an incredibly powerful blow with such force that even if the opponent blocks it, it will still damage the defending opponent via the vibration of impact useful for breaking an enemies defense. Secret Sword: Piercing Twilight, Sword Beam (シークレットやいばけいけいひぐれけんこうせん, Shiikuretto Ken Keikei Higure Ken Kousen) Iro uses the Sword Beam spell to compress his magical power into his blade and releases it via a slash unleashing a wave of deadly magical energy at his target. It's size and destructive power varies depending on how much magical energy is used. Secret Sword: Mirage Blitz (シークレットやいばミラージュそくせんそっけつ, Shiikuretto Ken Miraaju Sokusensokketsu) The user charges and jumps towards the enemy with the intent of attacking, right before meeting the enemy's weapon, Iro leaves an after-image in place and appears behind the enemy, quickly attacking with a slash to the enemy's exposed backside. Secret Sword: Deadly Night, One Thousand Strikes (シークレットやいばしんとよるいっせんこうげき, Shiikuretto Ken Shinto Yoru Issen Kougeki) Iro uses flash step to rush towards the target attacking them with a barrage of slashes from the front before activating Lighting Magic: ThunderBolt from the tip of the blade point blank, simultaneously attacking with a powerful lunge to the chest/stomach area. All but assuring that the target will be struck with either the bolt of lighting or the lunge attack itself. Secret Sword: Flash Draw (シークレットやいばせんこうドロー, Shiikuretto Ken Senkou Dorou) A quick-draw technique that is according to legend is said to be fast enough to cut a lightning bolt in half which flashes in 1/1000 of a second, usually reserved for finishing blows or used to cut incoming bullets/projectiles as the blade is sheathed as quickly as it was drawn making it useful for taking out multiple incoming projectiles. It can also be utilized defensively to block incoming sword strikes. Secret Sword: Seeking Shadows (シークレットやいばついきゅうほかげ, Shiikuretto Ken Tsuikyuu Hokage) Iro utilizes flash step at it's highest capacity, rushing and thrusting at the enemy with such intense speed that he vanishes from sight and can't be tracked by the human eye, up until the point of impact in which he appears behind the enemy in a thrusting position as they fall down, having already struck them down, this ability causes Iro to move at such blinding speed that his shadow can't even keep up with him. Category:Caster Magic Category:Fighting Style Category:Martial Arts Category:Martial Art